


Movies Always Lie

by klutzy_girl



Category: Mindy Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hates romantic comedies, but he'll watch them with Mindy anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies Always Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Mindy Project and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny absolutely loathes the romantic comedies that Mindy loves with all her heart. But he can’t help but sit down and watch them with her when she puts them on. It drives him nuts, but as long as he’s with her, Danny is happy. 

He’s not stupid, though. He may be in love with Mindy, but this isn’t going to work out like one of her movies. She’ll never feel the same way about him, especially since she doesn’t like him much. But despite this fact, Danny refuses to give up hope. He’ll wait forever if that’s what it takes.


End file.
